He Wasn't
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Post Meteor: Yuffitine. 4 years after meteor Yuffie is going on a dangerous downward spiral of drugs, sex, and drinking. Only an old comrade can save her. bad summary
1. Four Years Later

Ok…I'm back….I'm sure you guys missed me and I'm sure you guys are screaming, "what about writing chapters for your other stories!" To be honest, I'm taking a break from those. Anyway, this idea came into my head :P

So…this is yet another Yuffitine, my favorite coupling. And yes, this story will be dark, quite possibly pushing the R rating's buttons. If you are offended by substance abuse, excessive drinking, sex acts, etc. I suggest you leave. And Yes, please be 18 if you are reading this, I don't want to shove a boot up my ass -.-

This story is dedicated to my fans of previous stories…Ezri-Candy and Ruri-Sugar, and all the others which sadly I'd take forever to list…this is for you guys ::fake sniff::

Aright, bout time I got to the story…

Summary: Post Meteor, Yuffie has gone on a downward spiral of drugs, sex, and drinking due to many past problems and it's up to a old comrade to pull her out before its too late.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just write horrible stories based off of it. Oh yeah, I don't know own the song harder to breathe by maroon 5 either (great song BTW)

Harder To Breathe (pending title): A Yuffitine

Chapter 1 (Bunkai Ichi): Four Years Later

She stumbled down the street slowly from the door in which she left. The neon sign flashing "pub" lighted the way through the many crowds lingering on the streets late at night. Her twentieth birthday had just passed and four years since she and her old comrades had saved the earth. However, both of these facts were in the way back of her head as she continued with difficulty to her hotel. She hardly noticed as people backed away from her as she walked by, the smell of vodka reeking off of her. Nights like this weren't rare to her; they were practically her best friends. They met quite often, almost every night. She hadn't much contact with anyone since meteor and she wanted to keep it that way. It'd pain her too much. The thought of pain echoed in her head as her eyes winced from the all the neon signs and lights from the many different strip clubs and pubs. They just were beckoning to come but she had to resist, she wouldn't make it much longer before she passed out.

She opened the door to the hotel building slowly, trying to catch her balance, she was more then buzzed, she knew that. As she walked more toward the desk she heard a female voice speak to her softly but it sounded like someone yelling.  

"Miss Kisaragi, you need to pay for your hotel sometime soon, you've been here for a month." The woman stated sounding concerned.

 "Just put it on a tab…my dad will pay for it. I'm checking out tomorrow." She spoke a bit slurred and head toward the elevator.

As Yuffie entered it, she lost her balance and let herself slide to the floor of it as it slowly started to make its way to the top floor. She just rested her head on her knees, trying not to think of the pain in her head. Every time the elevator hit a new floor it made a small bump causing Yuffie to groan. She had about 30 more floors to go until she got to her room. A small light soon went off indicating a stop at the 17th floor. She didn't bother to look up as the door slowly opened and it walked a male about twice her age.

"Well well, isn't it my sweet ol' honeybee?" the man cooed.

She quickly shot her head up to look at him and winced, feeling her head throb. He helped her up slowly as the doors closed behind him. He slowly held her to the wall, kissing her neck.

"I'm not really in the mood Derek…" she spoke with difficulty.

"Come on Yuffs…you can't deny a frequent customer…" he spoke and continued to kiss her neck.

"If you don't stop I'll tell Reno…he is your boss you know…" Yuffie threatened.

"Tsk tsk." He said in return and continued; "Your getting your partners mixed up…" he lied.

"No I'm not…wait, I'm sorry…your working for…the honey bee inn?" she asked confused.

She could never operate normally like this; whenever she was drunk she could easily be fooled. Fooled into doing anything, simply by lying to her. It always hit her later too, when she woke up to discover her mistake, and yet continue to make more. A cycle of mistakes, to only prove Cid and Barrett's point that she was a failure. She pondered as to why those two came into her head…they didn't matter anymore. It was all in the past, the same with Tifa, Cloud, Vincent…and all the others.

She was distracted as she heard the elevator doors open to the 30th floor and she stumbled away from Derek. She almost tripped at the opening of the elevator but caught her balance just barely. She started heading down the hallway to her room, hearing his footsteps behind her.

"Derek…like I said I'm not in the mood…" Yuffie tried to sound firm as she went to unlock her door and discovered it already was.

"Come on Yuffs…" he persisted.

"No and stop calling me Yuffs! Only one person is allowed to call me that" she yelled getting angry.

"Damn it Yuffie!" he yelled and slapped her across the face.

She just glared at him, feeling her face sting really hard. She brought a face up to touch her cheek and smug grin came to Derek's face. However the grin was quickly removed as she punched him hard in the gut.

"Perhaps you forgot I'm a shinobi…" she muttered angry.

"Perhaps you forgot I'm the one who saved you from that rapist." He spat nastily and pushed her against the hotel door.

She was speechless as a few tears slid down her cheek. He always used that to get what he wanted…and she always let it work. She looked away feeling her head and her body hurt immensely.

"Perhaps I should calm you down…" he spoke half suggestively.

"Perhaps you should leave her alone." Came a voice from behind Yuffie.

Derek looked behind Yuffie to see her hotel room door open and a tired looking redhead glaring at him. A lump formed in Derek's throat he hastily walked down the hallway. Yuffie slowly looked behind her to see Reno looking at her a little stern.

"Why are you here?" Yuffie asked and followed him inside slowly.

Reno didn't answer her question but laid back down on Yuffie's bed. Yuffie just sighed and laid down next to him, her back to him. Her head hurt so much, she just wanted to sleep. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"Yuffie…" he sniffed the air. "How much did you drink tonight…more or less, how many men tonight…" he spoke smacking the air by his nose with his hand at the smell of Rum.

"I slept with 3 men earlier…in the morning. To pay me for it they offered me some drinks at the pub they owned…" Yuffie mumbled half asleep.

"You tired?" he joked sarcastically and rolled her over to face him.

"Yes…very…" she spoke and winced at her head.

"Hm…I'm not that much anymore." He replied more to himself then her.

Yuffie closed her eyes again and quickly opened them when she felt him on top of her.

"Reno…" she muttered.

"Come on babe. I won't make you do any of the work." He smiled once of his cocky grins.

Yuffie felt like her insides would melt, he was the only guy who could smile like that and cause her to feel that way. She just sighed as she felt him pull off his shirt and then reach down for his belt buckle. Her heart was feeling numb now as well as her body, she always felt like this when it came time to have sex with some one. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling, just moving with rhythm, its how she always did things.

"Alright babe, time to make some magic." He spoke all energetic despite her lack of it.

He started to strip off her mini skirt and tossed her panties along with it. Reno smirked to see some white crust here and there on her body. She had obviously chosen not to bathe afterwards. His smirk halted when he saw some bruises here and there and as he pulled off her shirt he noticed more bruises.

However his body was calling so he tossed the thoughts aside and was so glad for his pre-activities. He looked at Yuffie; she had that blank expression as she always did when they had sex. Then again, she always looked like that during sex, he had seen her with other men, and it was always the same. Made him wonder why she kept coming back really, if she bared such abuse. She wanted to cry as she felt him enter her, she knew it was only suppose to hurt once but then again, she was so overused by men. But she couldn't blame them; she let them do it to her.

            Yuffie was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a warm liquid fill her inside and felt Reno collapse beside her. It was over…she thought. However her body still ached, it wanted more, it wanted for once to feel loved. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

I personally think that sucked but oh well…I wanted to write something like this I guess…oh yeah, that's a temporary title…give me your suggestions on a new or tell if I should keep the one I have now…other ideas I had for titles were…"Feint" and "Time's Scar"…horrible I know…oh yeah….this story will get more graphic, a lot more graphic…just figured I shouldn't over do it for a first chapter…

Anyway, Please R/R…please. Even if you think its crap. Tell me…::sob::


	2. New Encounters

Yup. I'm back. Already. Still having a block for my other stories but this one is coming so clearly…wow. Um…

As I stated before, if your easily offended. Leave. And well, I plan to have this story be darker then nightmares and nightmares reawakened. I don't know quite why I like writing dark stuff like this, It just comes naturally I guess.

Anyway…onto the story and…I didn't realize Ezri-Candy's birthday passed (I heard from her other reviewers…)…eep. Gomen ne. Omegeto tanjyoubi (I think…I'm a little rusty on my Japanese since school is out). .

Also, a new working title. It's now He Wasn't…its suppose to describe Vincent in Yuffie's eyes later…yeah um….

Whee…as something totally off topic, I'm listening to an artist from Japan, named AYA right now as I write this. She kicks ass, I highly recommend her. Ok, on to the story now…

Disclaimer: Don't own it…if did I would be rich…and living in Japan…

He Wasn't (found a working title…lol not that good but who cares…)

Chapter 2 (Bunkai Ni): New Encounters

            Yuffie slowly awoke, feeling her head throbbing in pain and also feeling something touching her. She slowly opened her eyes and then slowly closed them again in horror. Reno was not next to her anymore, it was someone else. She never quite got while she felt so surprised, she had often waken up to discover a different man next to her then who she fell asleep with. It was probably of Reno's doing too. She let out a quiet sigh and opened her eyes again, and slowly looked at who was next to her, she had no clue who it was sleeping but she saw something next to him on the other side of the bed.

            Intrigued, she got off the bed quietly and stalked over to the other side of the bed to where he was snoring. It was a small clear bag, and inside of it was a powder, a pure white powder. Yuffie instantly recognized what it was and snatched it away and headed to the bathroom. She quickly closed and locked the door behind her and looked at the bag, did Reno do this just to tempt her? No…she thought. He loves me…her deluded mind thought. She set it on the counter next to the sink and looked down at herself. She could still see the bruises, some on her breasts, some right at her hips where the curved into her waist. Dried semen was all over lower stomach, upper legs and inner thighs, and she noticed a small bit of dried blood that had dripped down her leg at some point.

            Her body was exhausted she could tell, in between her legs had a dull ache, and her arm hurt like hell. She slowly glanced down at her arm, to see a small bit of dried blood where blood is normally drawn from the arm.

            "He didn't…" she whispered and saw her vein was pretty big in her arm at that moment.

            She then decided to look into the small mirror on the wall, and saw a few hickies on her neck and then noticed how pale she looked. That was unnatural for her, seeing the Wutainese were naturally somewhat tan. She let out a sigh and poked at the bags under her eyes for a few moments before heading toward the shower.

            She turned it to the hottest possible and hopped in, scrubbing furiously. She hated showers especially because most of the time she took them was right after having sex. The shower also made her feel vulnerable to the men outside the door, they could come in any time they wanted, its why she had started to lock the door in fear they would want more while she was like this.

            After a few minutes she turned off the water and she suddenly felt cold and dirty again. Yuffie carefully stepped out of the shower and rubbed herself down with a towel. As she did this she heard some noises in other room and she quickly looked at the bag of white powder still sitting on the counter.

            Yuffie slowly opened the bag and the small straw like instrument she had taken also. She knew she shouldn't but she wondered what it would feel like. To forget all pain…feel all bliss. Reno had described it to her once or twice and he made it sound nice. However Barrett had also told her of how harmful it could be and how he had gotten into drugs in his very early age. Why should she care what he thought…he didn't care about her like Reno did.

            She slowly scooped up some in her hand and put it on the counter. She then carefully brought the straw like instrument to her nostril and she let out a deep breath through her mouth and quickly snorted. She instantly felt odd, her nose burned a bit, but she felt the powder no longer in her nose. She let out another breath and decided to snort some more from the small pile on the counter. More of it came inside of her and she was already loosing feeling of the dull aches between in her legs and the pain in her arm. She grabbed the bag and stashed it under her towel and unlocked the door.

            The man who was there was longer there. She had no clue where he had went and she wasn't really caring that much. She pulled on her dark red mini skirt and black tube top from the night before and threw all the rest of her stuff into her small denim knapsack including the drugs. She then looked around the room for her black leather jacket and threw it on. She had enough of this hotel, being in this room for a month, wearing the same clothes for a month, using the same shower, etc. It was too much. Last thing she need now was her money, and she threw that into her bag as well.

            Yuffie quickly wiped her nose to get rid of any powder left behind and opened the door to her hotel room and stepped into the hall. She headed to the elevator and then quickly changed her mind and headed for the stairs. She loved what this drug did, it gave her energy like she used to have. She skipped down the many flight of stairs and snuck out of the lobby without the receptionist noticing.

            Off to the next hotel she thought as she walked down the street at noon. She didn't care about the people staring at her, and headed into the first bar she saw, remembering one of her customers often went there.

            She opened the pub door and looked around, the bar was full of Turks all possibly off for the lunch break. She skipped over to a loud full table of men in the same Turk uniform. As she reached the table one of the men instantly reached out and smacked her on the bottom. She just laughed and searched the faces at the table finally spotting him on the end of the booth.

            "Hey Shinji…" she spoke a little excited.

            "Hey Yuf…my friends and I were just talking about you. One of my friends is having a party tonight; he rented out this big suite at one of the best hotels. We are trying to find some fine lady companions…" Shinji spoke with a big grin.

            "Count me in." Yuffie said sitting herself on his lap.

            "Hey look, it's that lonely Turk again. Maybe he should get laid, it might help him." One of Shinji's friends joked.

            Hearing the comment, the depressed looking man turned to look at them. His long ebony hair was tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a Turk uniform. He brought his hand up which was holding a glass of scotch and he drank it down before standing up to leave.

            "Hey Yuf…why don't you go ask him to the party, give him a chance." Shinji spoke into Yuffie's ear.

            Yuffie giggled and quickly got off his lap and felt Shinji push her forward by her bottom. She practically skipped over to the man leaving and stopped right in front of his way.

            "Excuse me Miss" he spoke politely.

            "One moment and then I'll leave. Shinji wants to invite you to a party tonight. One of the best hotels in town. Ask him for more details later. Besides, I'll be there and lots of other fine ladies…you should check it out." Yuffie winked and walked off, never once looking at his face for he was too tall.

            The man slowly exited the bar confused. She reminded him an awful like a shinobi he had once fought beside. But it couldn't be, she wouldn't be hanging out with Shinji's people, everyone in the Turks knew that they were up to no good. Besides, Yuffie had fallen off the place of the earth; no one from Avalanche knew where she went after they had dropped her off in Wutai after Meteor. Another fact, this girl had long hair, about to her shoulders, not to mention the woman who had just approached him looked older then twenty. He simply sighed and back to the Shinra building.

            Yuffie still sat on Shinji's lap, laughing at the different jokes his friends made unaware that she had bumped into an old comrade. Then again with her on drugs she wasn't aware of much around her. As Shinji was talking to friends she felt something near her lap under the table, something cold. However she choose to ignore and open her legs a bit wider while laughing some more at the jokes going around. She then felt it press against her covered womanhood, causing her to blush. She batted it away with her hand feeling the texture of the object, glass. She glanced around at the table with menacing eyes. She quickly shifted on Shinji's lap and closed her legs. Feeling slightly content with the drugs in her system and waiting for the evening to start.

Please R/R? Please? Pretty please? Lol. I don't like the ending thing very much but oh well…more is to come ::evil grin:: I can guarantee that…


	3. Beer Bottles & Rescue

I'm back…lol. Anyway…

Some Responses to people's Comments:

To Gothic Yokai: that was Vincent. Lol. It couldn't be Tseng because if I remember correctly he dies saving Aerith…I could be wrong, it's been ages. It will be explained later why Vincent is with the Turks again.

To Ezri-Candy: We should switch ages. Lol. Cause I'm still in high school. Hehe.

To A Fire Inside Girl: I'm a Vincent fan girl too!

Disclaimer: um…don't own it. If only I had enough money to but it on ebay…

He Wasn't

Chapter 3 (Bunkai San): Beer Bottles & "Rescue"

            Yuffie waited around in the different pubs all day, wondering and pondering what would happen tonight. The Turks always invited her to the parties they had mainly because she was Reno's "trophy" but also Shinji, Derek and the others she knew in the Turks often slept with her. She had also taking quite a bit of cocaine that day, whenever she felt it wearing off she snuck into a bathroom in one of the pubs.

            As she felt it wearing off again or so she thought it was, she started heading to the back of the pub where the restrooms were. Along the way she bumped into a blonde haired man, almost knocking her over.

            "Watch where your going asshole!" she spoke sternly.

            "I'm sorry Miss." The spiky haired man spoke and quickly walked off.

            "Men." She muttered under her breath and headed into the bathroom.

            Once inside she locked the door, pouring some powder into her hand, she quickly brought the straw down to the white substance and sniffed. She continued till no powder was left in her hand and stuff the stuff back into her knapsack. She let out a heavy sigh and wiped her nose of any powder and headed out of the bathroom.

            She quickly headed to the hotel, Shinji had told her about. It was much nicer then the previous one she had been at that was for sure. It had about twice as many floors and much wider. It was the hotel where most Turks stayed at if they were only on assignment here for a while. She looked at the sign on the building before entering, it was known now as the "Shinra Suites". Since it was mostly used for Turks it had become a hotel for Turks.

            She slowly opened the door and headed toward the elevator.

            A blonde haired man quietly stepped into his wife's bar, Final Heaven. He was greatly confused at the moment; he could have sworn it was her. But he wasn't sure. As he reached the bar he set down, letting out a deep sigh.

            "Hey Cloud." His wife spoke sweetly and leaned over the counter to place a kiss on a cheek.

            "Hey Teef…" he spoke troubled.

            "Something wrong?" Tifa asked softly while drying some glasses with a clean rag.

            "I could have sworn I saw her Tifa…but she looks different somehow."  Cloud pondered and grabbed a bottle of liquor from behind the counter and grabbed a clean glass in front of him.

            He poured some rum until it was almost full and sighed.

            "Who?" Tifa asked confused.

            "Yuffie. I think I bumped into her awhile ago, but she didn't seem to realize who I was…" he replied.

            "Kisaragi?" Cloud heard the question pop up from a booth near the bar.

            "Vincent…I didn't realize you were here." Cloud spoke.

            "I'm on an assignment right now for the Turks. However, I am beginning to think it is Yuffie. I bumped into her earlier as well, or least I wasn't sure until you said something…" Vincent spoke thoughtfully and moved himself to sit next to Cloud at the bar.

            "You both saw her?" Tifa asked getting excited.

            "She's changed Tifa. She's hanging out with Shinji and his people. I didn't even know she had relations to the Turks." Vincent replied.

            "She has quite the attitude. More so then before. She called me an asshole." Cloud muttered unhappily.

            "I don't get why she wouldn't contact us or anything at all over these past four years…" The woman spoke more to herself, while setting some clean glasses down under the counter.

            "I mean…she's the only one who has not shown up for the reunions or our birthdays…" Tifa continued.

            "Anyway…I better get going." Vincent spoke and started to leave.

            "Wait Vincent…where are you going?" Cloud asked.

            "To a party…Yuffie invited me, without realizing it was me. She seemed kind of out of it to me. Perhaps I can get answers to your questions Tifa." He spoke and left.

            "Knowing she's with Shinji scares me Cloud…" Tifa spoke softly, a frightened tone to her voice.

            "I know…" Cloud spoke before taking another sip of his Rum.

            "Hey Yuffs." Shinji spoke as he saw Yuffie coming toward the big suites.

            "Hey." She spoke sweetly.

            "You seem happier then usual." Shinji joked.

            "Of course I am and I have everything I need to help me be happy." She replied and walked into the suite.

            "So I'm early I guess?" she said when she saw no one there yet.

            "Yeah…" he replied and closed the door behind him.

            Yuffie gently set her knapsack down on the table nearby and pulled off her leather jacket, showing some bruises near her waist.

            "Someone been a little rough…" he teased into her ear and held her from behind.

            "Yeah…" she spoke half out of it.

            She just stared straight ahead of her, without really looking at him. She felt him pull her toward the bed and she kicked off her heels and landed next to him on the bed. Shinji rolled himself on top of her, kissing her on the lips fully. He quickly reached down and pulled her miniskirt up, and pulled her panties off.

            "Alright…" Shinji spoke to himself.

            He quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled out his awaiting organ. He spread her legs and pulled her legs so they were around him. How can men always be ready? Yuffie thought in her head. He quickly pushed into her despite her cries of pain and pulled her onto him farther.

            He started off slow and started to go faster as he slammed his hips into hers, ignoring her cries of pain. She continued to sob as kept going in and out of her unready womanhood. He soon noticed she was moving back in rhythm and stopped.

He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

            "What's wrong with you?" he sounded angry.

            "It hurts…" she spoke softly

            "It hurts because you're being an incompetent partner!" he yelled and slapped her.

            Yuffie winced as she felt him slam harder and harder into her causing more pain and slowly started to move back against him, feeling her face sting immensely. At last he slammed as hard as he could and she felt his seed fill her and then spill out slowly onto the bed.

            Yuffie was heaving heavily, her pelvic area hurt so much. As Shinji left the bed he grabbed part of the sheet and wiped his penis off and pulling up his pants again. Yuffie just laid there looking at the ceiling trying to ignore the pain. There were some knocks on the door in the other room and Shinji went to open it, hearing tons of people flooding in.

            Yuffie quickly saw the door open again, the one to where she was. Three or four of Shinji's friends had entered looking at her. Yuffie slowly tried to sit up and get off the bed, and as she got off the bed, she instantly fell to her knees. Her lower body was so tired and in pain, it didn't want to move. She slowly reached for her knap sack, pulling out her cocaine and quickly sniffed some up from the bag.

            Shinji's friends watched in amusement as she took the drug and one of them handed her a beer. She accepted and quickly took it down dropping it to the floor and not minding part of the top of it broke off.

            One of his friends helped her to her feet and threw her onto the bed. Too tired to resist she let them and she instantly felt something warm inserted into her mouth. She felt it shoved further and further down her throat causing her to have trouble breathing. She thought that was only the beginning but soon after she felt something else warm shoved into her complaining vagina. She let out a muffled cry against the organ in her mouth and felt some tears come down her eyes.

            She was annoyed with herself, the drug she had taken was preventing all the pain she had wanted. But sure made her easy for men to have their way with. Yuffie then felt herself pulled up onto her knees, being supported by the man underneath her. She soon felt a man behind her, and she let out a muffled scream as she felt him enter her from behind.

            Vincent slowly entered this party she had invited him to. It wasn't quite the party he had expected but then again, this was Shinji's friend holding it. He watched as many different sexual acts were carried out in different areas of the room, he just sighed with disgust. He sure hoped Yuffie was not here. He headed toward another door he saw and opened it slowly. He was very shocked at what he saw.

            She had three men on her, very big men. Possibly breaking every bone in her body as they pleased themselves. Vincent felt sick to his stomach as he watched one of the men slap her for not going fast enough. Finally the man went off inside her mouth and laid back, tired. Soon after, Vincent watched in horror as one of the other men went off inside of her. He quickly withdrew from her and Vincent saw blood trickling out of her along with white fluid.

            "You done already?" the man behind her asked.

            "That was a warm up…just need to warm up a little more. This should keep her good for awhile while I recharge." The man joked exhausted and grabbed the bottle off the ground.

            Yuffie could barely see due to the tears in her eyes but she noticed the brown bottle that was half broken from when she dropped it.

            "No…" she tried to scream but it came out as a whisper.

            The man, too drunk to realize it was broken, slowly shoved it into her, ignoring he great cries of pain, he quickly shoved it in and out of her. She screamed even more and Vincent had had enough. He stormed over to the man and threw him off of her. He then grabbed the man behind her and yanked her out of her and threw him to the floor. The men were too tired and too shocked to stand back up.

            Vincent sighed as he saw Yuffie collapsed on the bed without the men holding her up; she was really beaten up and in no shape for this kind of business. He slowly pried the bottle out of her and saw she was bleeding quite a bit. He wrapped her up in a sheet and brought her into the bathroom. She was unconscious now, he slowly shook her and then violently.

            "Yuffie! Yuffie! Damn it wake up!" Vincent yelled.

that's all for now…..


	4. Hospitals & Phone Calls

I'm surprised I have this much energy to write! Lol. Then again coffee is the miracle drink ::flashes evil grin:: I'd like to apologize a bit for the last chapter. I thought I was writing too much so near the end I started to rush.

On to commenting the reviewers:

Ezri-Candy: When you said Super Vinnie I could picture him in either a superman outfit or a batman suit. I like the batman one better XD ::laughs on the ground uncontrollably:: he wears his underwear on the outside. Anyway…lol.

Angel280: she leads such a hard life…::sob:: I agree

Long: I cried when I wrote it! ::sob::

Gothic Yokai: hehe. It's ok. Lol. Tseng and Vincent could pass for brothers IMO. And Yes. ¡Vincent es muy caliente! I agree…hehe ::fan girl grin::

MariQ: that might be something that will come up later. The whole childish issue, perhaps something about the loss of it…buhaha…."loss of innocence" Anyway….

Konie Hime: Vinnie the Batman! I mean…The Turk! Lol. Had to say that since you're the 2nd person to call Vincent a hero. Lol. Well, he is obviously but yeah…you know what I mean…I hope….

Disclaimer: I'm really tired of writing these…over the period of writing many chapters I've used up all my clever and/or funny sayings about the disclaimer…

He Wasn't – A Yuffitine

Chapter 4 (Bunkai Shi)  - Hospitals & Phone Calls

            "Yuffie! Come On!" he yelled and shook her more.

            He slowly stopped and brought his human hand to her wrist. She didn't have a pulse anymore. He quickly brought his hand up to open her eyelid slightly to see they were rolled back. She looked really pale and she was still bleeding from the bottle. He checked just to make sure the blood and semen stained sheet was around her lower body and quickly took her out of the bathroom and started to head past the men still on the ground exhausted.

            "We're going to tell Reno your leaving with his girl." The man responsible for her bottle injury muttered.

            Vincent just shot him a nasty glare and continued into the other room where most of the people were. How could she be "Reno's Girl?" Vincent thought. Is that how she knew all of these Turks? Even so, it disgusted him to think Reno let her do all this, or did she have a choice? Why was she with Shinji earlier then? He didn't know, he wished he could ask her though.

            He was about to exit the suite as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to notice a Wutainese man with a firm face and black hair; he seemed drunk beyond belief and had a few women calling him back.

            "Where are you taking her?" he snarled.

            "I'm taking her to where she belongs Shinji" Vincent replied.

            "She belongs in that other room, servicing my friends." Shinji spoke angrily.

            "Service?" Vincent replied asked disgusted.

            "She may be Reno's girl but she lets us knock her up all the time. In exchange we give her all the alcohol she wants, and more partners if she wants too. Not like Reno cares though, Yuf may not know but she's not his only one." Shinji slurred a bit.

            "I've heard enough…I'm leaving and she comes with me" Vincent replied.

            He opened the door and slammed it behind him, and looked down at Yuffie. He hoped what Shinji said wasn't true. He didn't know what Tifa would think of her if she found out. Vincent carefully pulled his cell out of his pocket, hitting three buttons and held it to his ear.

            "This is the Midgar Police Station Emergency Line, what is your situation?" a woman dispatcher said quickly.

            "I need medics the lobby of Shinra Suites immediately, I have badly injured female and she's losing a lot of blood." Vincent spoke just as quickly heading toward the elevator.

            "We will dispatch someone right away." She spoke and hung up.

            Vincent gently set his cell in Yuffie's lap and waited for the doors to open to lobby. As the doors opened he quickly stepped out and as he reached the door he saw an ambulance pull up. The medics quickly rushed in and took Yuffie out of his arms and he grabbed his cell, putting it back in his pocket. He ran to the ambulance and helped them load her on the stretcher.

Vincent carefully pulled himself into the ambulance and sat down on the small bench closer to the door. He watched as they hooked several IV pouches and then instantly an oxygen mask was put over her.

"What happened?" one of the medics asked.

"I found her like that at a party I attended" Vincent replied.

"Drive a little faster! I don't have all the supplies to get her stable," the medic yelled to the driver.

After several minutes of driving over the speed limit Vincent felt the vehicle come to a stop. They quickly unloaded her and followed them until he was told to wait in the other room. Vincent just plumped himself down in a big chair and thought about what was happening. He tried to fit puzzle pieces together and found many were missing. All he knew was she was supposedly dating Reno, yet, drank a lot and slept with other men. Another fact was Reno didn't seem to mind because he had other women.

He sighed, what had the Turks come to? He had rejoined when Reeve got control of Shinra and was rebuilding it to be a company to help the people. He often when on assignments for Reeve, he could have been considered a Right-hand to him.

Reeve also had control of the Turks, which now served to help the people in Military and Scientific ways. Just recently, Shinra also gained control of the hospitals and police services too. How could he not notice all this low activity happening, especially since he always had Reno under his nose?

            He pulled out his cell once more and dialed Reeve's office. He need to see him soon, he couldn't let this continue.

            "Hello. President Reeve's office." His secretary answered.

            "Sorry to bother you Elena [yes the ex-turk] I know you're about to go home." Vincent replied looking at his watch, it was almost 11 pm.

            "Oh, hey Vincent. It's ok. What do you need?" Elena replied blushing slightly on the other line.

            "I need to make an appointment with the president as soon as possible." He spoke sternly.

            The other line was quiet except for a several, "can't do that…" "Maybe here…" and "oh. That wouldn't work." He finally heard what sounded like pen on paper and her voice came back to the phone.

            "The soonest I can get you is four days from now…that's with me rearranging, etc." Elena exclaimed.

            "What time that day?" Vincent asked.

            "Um…4pm." Elena replied.

            "Alright. Thanks Elena." He spoke slowly.

            "No problem." He heard her voice and then the click of the phone.

            Vincent quickly hung up and then started to dial another number bringing the phone back to his ear. After a lot of rings he heard someone pick up on the other side.

            "Hello…" a groggy male voice.

            "Cloud…you and Tifa should get down here soon." Vincent spoke sternly.

            "Vincent?…where are you and why?" Cloud replied suddenly awake.

            "I found Yuffie," he explained.

            "We'll see her in the morning then." Cloud said about to hang up the phone.

            "Cloud! She's in the hospital." Vincent growled.

            "What?!" Cloud pulled the phone back to his ear again.

            "We're at the main Hospital, just wake Tifa up and come down here. I'll explain further when you guys arrive." Vincent calmed down a bit.

            "Alright. See you." Cloud spoke a bit shaken and hung up.

            Vincent just sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He could tell tonight was going to be a long night. He just continued to stare at the set of double doors in front of him. Vincent did have determination on his mind, he was going to stop what was happening and make sure Yuffie came through all right. He didn't quite know why he felt such compassion like this before, but he did know that this is what Lucreia would have wanted if she were still around.

Tada! There's Chapter 4…a little unexciting I know. But still, you get to see Elena! Shouldn't that be good enough? Lol.

Anyway a small explanation on why she's Reeve Secretary: After Meteor, she still helped to revive the Turks with Reeve and Rude, along with Avalanche. Her and Rude soon became close and got married, and Elena had his child. Because she was married and had a newborn, she quit her job as a Turk. However, 2 years after meteor and their marriage, Rude was killed while working on an assignment with Vincent to stop a drug ring in Junon. Ever since then, Vincent has showed kindness to her because he feels he should have been more careful, but also Vincent and Rude had developed a friendship. Reeve felt bad and offered Elena a job as his secretary because it was a safer position compared to being a Turk again. So she works late afternoon to about 11ish for Reeve. Also because of Vincent's kindness Elena has developed a small crush like affection for him. Lol.

If other small thinks like characters, etc. pop up I'll try to explain why they're doing this, etc. lol. Anyway, Till next time! Please R/R!


	5. XRays

Yay. Back. Took me a little while to come up with what to do next, I had a vague idea but wasn't quite sure. Anyway, I don't have time this time around to respond to the reviews but I will say this: Vincent Spandex = yum. Lol.

He Wasn't (A Yuffitine)

Chapter Five (Bunkai Go): X-Rays

            Vincent had quietly dozed off, still facing the double doors when he felt someone shake him softly. He looked up to see a tired by concerned Tifa with Cloud sleeping in another chair nearby.

            "We've been here for several hours, but you were sleeping so we didn't wake you. However, a nurse told me the doctor will talk to us soon." Tifa explained softly.

            Vincent sat up straight and let out a small yawn and stretching a bit. He was slightly annoyed with himself that he had dozed off. Something important could have happened to her. He just sighed as Tifa sat back down next to him.

            "What happened Vincent…all Cloud said was she was here." Tifa asked softly.

            "I found her at the party…I don't know why I was surprised with the type of activity being conducted there." Vincent muttered angrily.

            "Wait…Yuffie was raped?" Tifa asked confused.

            "I honestly don't know if it was consensual or not. However one of the men who were engaged with her decided to stick a broken beer bottle inside of her. Also for some other reason she lost consciousness…it makes me wonder if she might have been drugged…either way, I'm going to talk to Reeve about this. He needs to know about his type of activity happening within the Turks." Vincent continued.

            Tifa's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the bottle, why would Yuffie associate with such people.

            "Mr. Valentine and Mrs. Strife, the doctor will talk to you now." The nurse spoke politely.

            They both quietly stood, they were both nervous deep down, all the way to their veins. This could be good or bad they both knew. They were lead into a small room, where a female doctor sat looking at a report. Her brown hair was pulled up into bun and she wore glasses with a thin frame.

            "Please, Mr. Valentine and Mrs. Strife, take a seat. I'm Dr. Renis and I'm going to try and explain everything the best I can.." The woman tried to sound like everything was ok.

            "How is she?" Tifa asked quietly.

            "For now…stable. However after seeing her now and looking over her medical history of the four years we need to talk." She spoke sternly.

            "First off…" Dr Renis spoke and grabbed several different X-rays and put them up on a light board.

            "This is her pelvic area about four years ago. Perfectly fine." Renis pointed out.

            "This is her pelvic area a year later when she came to visit the gynecologist complaining of slight discomfort in that area." Renis pointed out and then pointed to several bones in a slight awkward position.

            "Then a year ago, she got a small form of surgery to put part of her pelvic bones back in place." She then showed how it looked almost similar to the first X-ray.

            Dr. Renis put up the last X-ray and Tifa gasped with horror.

            "This is her pelvic area now, a lot of the bones are fractured or pushed out of place. I know this is a dark and perhaps a harsh example, but when we get young girls who have suffered from rape their pelvic bones are broken or close to it, because their rapist was obviously too big and their vaginas not fully developed. However, In Ms. Kisaragi's case, whatever form of sexual activity she was involved in, there was a lot of violence involved but also each activity were very close to each other in time period. Given this happened in a year, I'd take stab and say an average of two to three activities a day. However, she had a massive cut inside of her vagina, from a sharp object I would assume. She just got out of surgery an hour ago to fix it. In order to let the cut heal, I pulled her to be a little tighter then she is now. This would bring the tissue closer together and help it heal faster. In order to help keep the skin closer so it can heal we inserted some tissue inside of her, similar to a hymen but made of different type of tissue from the body. This means, NO sexual activity of any kind for two months." She explained.

            Tifa just winced and Vincent tried to keep a calm composure. They waited for Dr. Renis to say more.

            "I'd also like to discuss your friend's drug and alcohol problem…" Renis explained.

            "Drugs?" Tifa almost shouted.

            "When she came in, she had a almost deadly amount of Cocaine in her system from the looks of her medical history, it must be a recent thing, because every time she has gotten an exam she had not had that present in her blood nor showed signs of being on it. Onto her drinking problem, the past times she has gone to a doctor she has had high levels of alcohol in her system. However every time she was supposed to show up for a meeting she disappeared and we couldn't find her. When she does pull through and leave the hospital we want someone with her at all times." She continued to explain.

            "Do you know when she will be awake?" Tifa asked.

            "In a few hours, like I said, she just got out surgery. The sedative is still in effect. I'll let you guys know when." Dr. Renis spoke softly.

            Vincent and Tifa just nodded and Dr. Renis started to leave the room. Tifa was on the verge of tears by then, and Vincent sighed and pulled her into a light embrace.

            "Tifa…Yuffie is strong, you know that…" he spoke trying to comfort her.

            "But why…" she hiccupped, "Why did she go through all of this! Why does she drink? Why did she do cocaine? Why did she never contact us, ever." Tifa yelled getting angry.

            Vincent just held the sobbing martial artist till she calmed down to light sobbing.

            "We'll ask her when she wakes up but right now you need to relax…I know your upset…" Vincent continued.

            He slowly stood and Tifa followed him out the door and back into the waiting room, where Cloud was still sleeping.

another boring chapter….oh well.

Please R/R!


	6. I Don't Know

Guess what?! Ezri-sama is back!! Sorry. I'm a little excited ever since I found out her account was ok and well, the reason I didn't write…was because her account was suspended. I was really mad. XD But yeah ::does a little dance and passes out brownies:: she's back! Oh yeah, here's the next chapter to my story…

He Wasn't (A Yuffitine)

Bunkai Roku (Chapter 6): "I Don't Know"

            Vincent was now seated in Yuffie's room staring at her pale form. Dr. Renis had said since she could wake up now or in a few hours but he could be her room to wait. However, Vincent had insisted that Tifa and Cloud go home and rest. From the look of things, Vincent felt Tifa needed to calm down and let it sink in slowly. He prayed Cloud would help with that process cause he knew Tifa didn't want to lose another sister like she had Aeris.

            He let out a sigh at the thought of Aeris and slowly glanced over at Yuffie's form. She no longer had an oxygen mask to help her breath and she now only had one IV in her system. Vincent knew he came at the right time and saved her but he honestly had no clue what to do with her once she left the hospital. He knew he would have to keep her away from Reno and The Turks but that would be no easy task, or would it?

            Why did she endure all of this pain and suffering? It was obvious in his mind she was unhappy because she was resulting to drugs and alcohol. It also made him wonder if she endured this pain and unhappiness for Reno. If so, Reno was really going to have to pay for what he's been doing. To willingly break her heart, and use her and pass her around. What type of man would do that to a woman? Vincent felt his emotions getting a little out of hand and quickly gripped his human hand with his claw tightly.

            He felt the other presence in the back of his head, the being with him for more then 30 years, Chaos. From the sound of things, he wasn't that happy with Reno either then again; Chaos had always had an interest in the young shinobi. It was unspoken of but it was indeed there and Vincent knew. So Chaos' expressed anger was greatly fueling Vincent's desire to get to the bottom of things, he couldn't but help feeling a little different around the shinobi himself and wanted to feel like this like he did back in his Avalanche days.

            His thoughts were broken when he heard shifting and looked back up at Yuffie. She was moving slowly in her sleep and let out a silent yelp in pain as she did. Vincent slowly brought the chair closer to her bed and watched her settle back down with ease. Vincent slowly lowered his arms to her bed and placed his head on top of it, to rest a little.

            "Reno…" he heard her whisper faintly.

            Vincent's head shot up to see her eyes open slightly and looking around for the red haired man. He slowly looked at Yuffie and her eyes fell upon him. She squinted slightly and looked at him. Crimson eyes looked back at her with curiosity as she slowly realized who it was.

            "Vincent…" was all she was able to mutter, as she looked confused.

            "Yes Yuffie?" he replied quietly.

            "Why are you here…?" Yuffie spoke with tears in her eyes. "I thought you guys had abandoned me…"

            "We abandoned you?" Vincent asked confused.

            "You guys left me after Meteor! No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. All I had was Reno…Where is Reno?!" Yuffie started getting angry.

            "Yuffie please calm down, you just woke up." Vincent replied calmly.

            "Where is Reno damn it! Why isn't he here?? He would surely see me if I was in a hospital! Damn he loves me Vincent, he loves me…" she started sobbing uncontrollably with pain.

            "Yuffie…if Reno loved you he would be here…not passing you around to…"

            "No!" Yuffie yelled and continued, "He loves me and cares for me and makes me happy and gives me what I want. Unlike you guys who used me to help get rid of the meteor and throw me aside!"

            "Yuffie…we tried contacting you, Tifa especially. She said she was never able to get a hold of you or if she got one of your numbers you had moved somewhere else. We've been worried about you…we thought something had happened to you or you were avoiding us."

            "You're lying! Reno said you guys never called…never…" Yuffie yelled even more and stopped when she saw Dr. Renis come in.

            "Ms. Kisaragi I am your doctor Dr. Renis, I would like to discuss your condition with you. Mr. Valentine can you please leave?" She spoke and stood by Yuffie's bed.

            Vincent nodded silently and left the room just as quietly pondering Reno's influence on her. Dr. Renis sighed and sat down in the now vacant chair. Yuffie slowly calmed down and looked at the female doctor next to her.

            "Ms. Kisaragi…I want to know how you sustained these injuries and why you've put your body through the ringer. I know you had pelvic issues in the past and this time it went almost to the point of not being able to be repaired." Dr. Renis explained.

            Yuffie was silent for a few minutes with a straight face although Renis could tell she was thinking.

            "I don't know…." Yuffie finally replied and new tears came from slightly dry ducts.

            "Well, Mr. Valentine will be taking care of you after you are released from the hospital and you will have several medications to help with the pain. I must clearly say this as I told Mr. Valentine. NO sexual activity of any kind for 2 months or so, your bones need to mend, till then you will be in a wheel chair and on crutches. I am also signing you up for class about substance and alcohol abuse. You WILL attend this time. Mr. Valentine will see to it. You are also to not go anywhere near those men who did this to you, ever again. You understand?" Dr. Renis say making a long speech on what she could do and no do..

            Yuffie just nodded sadly and Dr. Renis stood up and patted Yuffie on the back maternally and left the room. Yuffie just laid back down, Dr. Renis saying she had to stay away from Reno and his friends relieved her yet left her heartbroken. Reno…without her there he would move on to another girl would they come for her? Reno… she missed him so much and some more warm tears fell down her face in pain. She wished she had died rather then be here living in the hospital. She was ashamed for handing him a heart worth breaking. She had her heart broken once before by an ex-turk and now it was being broken again. She sighed as the moisture kept falling from her eyes, so much pent up frustration and pain in her mind. She slowly let her tired eyes close and soon she was asleep, unaware of Vincent returning to her room.

there you guys go….please R/R


End file.
